The girl who lived: harry potter oc love story
by black hearted me
Summary: Tells a story about a girl who also survives the cruelty of the dark lord and how her love for the boy who lived. The chapters are pretty detailed and long
1. Introduction

I'm Athena lily Harper and this is my life. i was born in a world where magic exist, but the humans aka muggles have no clue about it. my mum crystal and my dad charlie were both sorcerer's, which are more powerful than a wizard or a witch. i grew up learning everything from my mum and dad in the magical concept. but when i was six years of age, both of my parents were killed by muggles and therefore didn't survive, if they were killed magically it were just fail due to the fact they are sorcerers cannot be killed magical beings or magically in fact. when they died i was standing right next to them in our house whilst they were on the sofa bleeding to death, and that was the moment i inherited the sorcerers powers. but that was not all there was this dark man standing right behind me "I'm too late" he said i turned round and he were just standing there holding his wand pointing at me "who are you" i said "I'm lord voldemort and I'm here to get what you took from me" and all of a sudden he had me in his arms trying to extract my powers but i let out a small sonic wave to get him of me. from what i could tell he knew how powerful i was with that one small blast "we will meet again Athena and next time you will be mine" the he disappeared and what all was left was a lightening bolt scar on my right fore arm. after all that i sat in the middle of my parents even though i was getting covered in blood. a few minuets later a bunch of cop cars came to the house took me away and put me into care.

i am now fourteen going on fifteen and I'm still in care but one day i got this letter to join a school for my kind, i thought to myself 'brilliant'. so i packed my stuff and headed to this pace called diagon alley to get my stuff in which i had to go through this weird portal thing because it appeared when i thought of the place. now i can go to a place where i can show off my magical gifts, i kinda got to keep a low profile in care, but a new life new start. finally i was through and i just stared at this massive shopping street. the letter said i had to get a wand, a pet, my books, robes and other stuff but I'm not going to list them all. the letter also said that i will be going straight into the fourth year when i get into a house and that everything is paid for due t being a late student. i saw this wand shop right in front of me so i went in "hello anybody there£ there was no sign until this man just appeared in front of me "yes, you will like to purchase a wand young lady" "yes sir, a professor dumbledore has told me that its paid all i had to do is pick it up" "why yes you must be Athena lily Harper" "yes sir that's me" so we took about ten minutes to find the fie right wand until the last one chose me "wow whats was that" a bright light appeared from my wand "that's a sign of the wand it has chosen you" "wow whats it made of" "well its made from the dust of a unicorn and a feather of a Phoenix" "cool, thank you ever so much" "that's alright my child" so i left and resumed shopping. an hour or so later i had finished, and now off to the hogwarts express.


	2. Chapter 1 the train

i finally got on the train and i was getting weird looks off people but i didn't care i was excited. i walked by a compartment and there was this lad who was gorgeous, he noticed me but i just carried on walking. i finally found an empty compartment, so i put my coat and backpack above my head and laid down on the seat and took a nap and had a weird dream _._

 _dream: i was over looking a grave yard with a giant grim reaper statue with a scythe. there was also a snake and other men in cloaks and a skull mask._

 __i drifted away from the deep sleep and i heard three people come in the compartment, but i just stayed where i am with my right arm over my eyes. so i was just laying there listening to their conversation, it was about me like, so you know you have to "hey boys be quiet shes asleep" "who is she, Ive never seen her before" a boy said curiously "i think shes new, do you think shes a fourth year" another boy said "hope so she looks nice and peaceful" the girl said. i then heard whispering but i don't know what about until they noticed my arm "hey harry shes got a scar like you" "maybe its a tattoo Hermione" "i don't know harry it does look like a scar" "probably another victim of you know who" so i decided to to say something " do you mean voldemort" i said whilst moving my arm out the way turning my head towards them "I'm not scared of saying his name" "others are just uncomfortable hearing it" the girl said "anyway I'm Athena, you were right i am new and yea I'm a fourth year" "you heard us then" "i wasn't ease dropping or anything but it was about me so you know got to listen" "don't worry, I'm Hermione, this is harry and the one stuffing his face is Ron" "hey" "so how did you get that scar if you don't mind me asking" Ron said after he swallowed "i was six and my mum and dad had just been murdered by some muggles and they possessed powers that voldemort craved and it was too late because i inherited it and he tried to do this magic mojo thing ans i sonic waved him him off me and he disappeared and all that was left was this scar on my arm" "wow I'm sorry about your parent" don't worry about it I'm over it but still keep their memory alive...hang on...here they are" i opened up my locket what my parents gave me on my third birthday with a picture of them inside "wow they look happy there" Hermione said "yea we spent a lot of time together and i have a load of memories" i looked at harry and he he were just staring at me and i him, Ron sort of ruined the moment by asking "so there's a chance of him coming after you" "yea why" "its because i shared powers with him, he sends me dreams and that lot and try to kill and everything" "he does that to me" Hermione turned round and said "he does it to you as well" "yea".

so we spent some of the time talking and sharing stories and stuff until i noticed the gorgeous guy walk by. suddenly this blond bimbo of a guy opened the door ans said "oh look, what have we got here a new member for the loser group" "get lost draco" harry said, draco was about to say something else until he noticed my arm and smiled "wow another potter wannabe" i couldn't take anymore of this, so i blinked my eyes and the compartment door closed. draco was trying to open it again but i locked it and he looked at me and i just waved at him, he gave me the evils and walked off. i flicked my hand and the door opened. i looked at the guys and they were puzzled "wow you did that with out a wand" harry said shocked "oh i forgot to tell you that the powers i inherited off my parents were sorcerer powers" "wow they are very rare" Ron said "my dad said that there are only about ten left" he continued "well I'm one of them" so we just chatted for the rest of the journey. we had arrived.


	3. Chapter 2 my house

we arrived at the castle / school; we were guided through a massive hallways and everything was beautiful. we entered what they call the great hall and i had to go first in front of the first years because of me being in my fourth year, everyone else went and sat down at their tables. i had gotten dressed into my robes before we got off the train. then the eldest out of all the professors, i think his name was Dumbledore, anyway he said more like shouted "SILENCE...we have a new student joining us in the fourth year and before we commence with the first years we are going to sort her out into her house" then professor McGonagall introduced me "Athena lily Harper please step forward and sit on the stool" she then put this manky old hat on my head, oh just great mess up my god forsaken hair. that's not the only weird thing the hat started to talk "ah what have we got here, what have we got, not Hufflepuff, nor Ravenclaw, but courage bravery and loyalty runs through you for a Gryffindor, but deep down there's cunning ambitious and good leadership for a Slytherin, the decision i have made is...GRYFFINDOR" i looked over to the people who were cheering and i guess that's my house so i walked over to them. i noticed the gorgeous guy looking very sad. i looked on my robes and the Gryffindor badge has magically appeared onto them.

i got settled into my house very quickly, Ron, Hermione and harry had introduced me to the other people in my house including Ron's older brothers who were twins, Fred and George. we were talking and getting to know each other and sharing life stories and all that. "hey guys Ive heard that this year there's going to be a competition between us and two other schools" Seamus said "wicked i really don't want to take part! i quickly said, we were talking some more when Dumbledore began to speak "students this year we are holding the Tri wizard tournament and will be competing against the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang students "and that's when the beauxbatons entered the hall and all the lads were looking at their arses as they ran down the isle but i just looked over at the gorgeous guy from the train. after they entered along can the Durmstrang students doing all this stomping and that. once they finished their introduction Dumbledore carried on with the information about the tournament "for health and safety reasons we have restricted the age limit of the students" just then Berty crouch from the ministry started to talk "the monastery of magic has restricted the age of seventeen so anyone under the age cannot take part" everyone who were under the age of seventeen started to shout stuff out "that's rubbish... that's rubbish" i didn't, i just shouted out "that's bollocks" no one heard me apart from Ron Hermione and harry. after all the commotion we resumed to the feast that magically appeared.

the great hall started to die down a bit, i mean there was hardly anyone left in the apart from a couple of students from each house, even the professors were no more, they left when this professor mad eye moody came. we were just talking the harry looked over at the slytherin table and said "god he's still here eating, he's normally gone by now" so we looked round and saw draco and his posy "hey guys want to see something really funny" i said and they all said yea so i flicked my hand and the mouthful draco was about to take went all down his front "look at that George we have a pranker on our hands" "your right Fred we can do all sorts of pranks now" "count me in" i said. so we finished our food and headed to the gryffindoor common room. we entered an i looked around and it was so big it was unbelievable. Hermione showed me to the girls dorms and the bed i was going to sleep in was between Hermione's and Ron's sister Ginny "so Athena what do you want to do tonight" Ginny asked "i suppose i could take a tour of the place but that will be no use" "whys that then" Hermione asked confused "because i can locate this if i concentrate" "that's so cool wish i could do that, it will make finding my stupid brothers easier" "Ginny their not stupid their misunderstood" "wow Ive know my brothers my whole life and i don't get them you've know them like half a day" "well its a gift i have" so we were talking some more until girls came into the dorm. it was getting late so we all bedded down for the night, early start in the morning.

 _dream: i was looking over a dark grave yard with a giant grim reaper statue with a scythe. there was also a snake and other men in cloaks and a skull mask. but there was a rat looking man with something in his arms and that's when my scar began to burn._


	4. Chapter 3 train guy

me and the girls woke up the next morning pretty early so we could get to DADA class with mad eye moody. we all walked down the hall and into the class where the only spare seat was net to draco because one of his minions was away. fantastic, not. so i sat next to him and all he could do was staring at me. he thought i couldn't see but i could from the corner of my eye "take a picture it lasts longer" i aggressively said with out looking at him "so potter two you can speak" "excuse me I'm not in any way related to harry potter and or his wannabe" "but you have the same scar on your arm as he has but yours is covers the whole of the underneath of your forearm" "so what, what are you going to do about it" that was it he was pissing me off so i blinked my eyes and all of his books, papers and other things went flying onto the floor and through the air. then moody went came into the classroom, i must say he creeps me out but i guess that's his personality for ya. all lesson he was picking on this poor guy Neville torturing him with the little bug by using curses on it, i guess Neville likes herbology. after lesson we all went to the great hall to study but people was watching other people putting their names into the goblet of fire. me and Hermione sat next to each other looking at each others books and comparing notes and that's when the guy from the train came in with his mates and put his name into the cup. he was about to walk away until he noticed me and we just stared at each other for a few seconds and that's when he was pulled away by his mates. then Fred and George came running in shouting about their aging potion they made "its not going to work" Hermione said in a song type way "yea and whys that then Granger" both of them said in unison, i was going to be apart of their convo but i was to busy thinking to myself 'who is that gorgeous guy' i got knocked out of my gaze when i saw the twins tank their potion down their necks and jumping into the circle "yea yea" they said walking around in the circle. they popped their name in the goblet and high fived each other but the goblet had other ideas and spat their name back out and sent them flying across the room towards the doors. so i decided to do a whammy on them and made them age, lets say old grandads, i twisted my wrist in a circular motion and it happened and everyone saw what i did but i just got up said good bye to the guys and went for a walk.

i was walking towards the lake at the back of the school when i heard "hey wait up" so i turned round and it was the lad from the train. i stopped in my tacks for him to catch up "geez you walk really fast" "sorry i like walking" "anyway i like what you did back there, you did that without a wand amazing" "well that's me powerful" "I'm Cedric Diggory by the way" "Athena lily Harper nice to meet you" "and you, if you don't mind me asking where are you going" "oh I'm going to the lake have some relax time" "do you mind if i come with you" "not at all ill like someone Else's company for a change" so we both headed to the lake. i actually cant believe the cute guy is talking to me. we sat on the massive rock watching out at the lake which was beautifully lit by the sun "so if your new here how do you find your way around quickly" "can you keep a secret" "yea" "I'm not a normal witch, in fact not a witch at all" "really what are you then" he said in a mysterious voice, i looked round motioned for him to come closer and then i whispered "I'm a sorceress" "wow really powerful then" "yea". few minutes went by and we both just looking at the lake and the sun started to set and that's when i noticed Cedric was looking at my arm because of my scar was on show "how did that happen" "its a long story" i said quite and sad whilst covering my scar back up "did that happen like harry got his" i nodded with out saying anything. we carried on with the awkward silence when he again broke it "can i just say your the most prettiest and the most beautiful girl i have ever met" i looked at him with the glint in my eye from the sun "and i think our the most handsome guy i have ever met" we looked at each other and we both leaned in a kissed one another in somewhat the most passionate i have ever kissed anyone. we pulled back and that's when he asked "if its not a problem would you be my girl" i just looked at him gone out at first but then i lightened up and said "i would love to be your girl" and that's was it we spent the most of the late afternoon getting to know each other.

it was getting late so we headed back to the school. we were in separate houses so we had to go our separate ways but not before we kissed one another then parted. i headed back to our common room and the twins were on the couch back to normal discussing their next prank. i though to myself 'my queue to join in' so i put my arm straight out in front of me and raised slowly and both of the twins lifted off the couch "what the hell" Fred shouted "geez" i dropped my arm suddenly and quick, both of them dropped like a tone of bricks. they looked at around and see me "hey enjoy your you little joy ride in the air" "that was you" Fred asked astonished "yea and so was the old looking whammy in the great hall" "George she is definitely one of us at heart" "you bet ya Fred" so i went and sat between them sorting their next prank out and i just gazed into a daydream of me and Cedric. the guys noticed though "oooo look Fred someones in love2 "yea i wonder who he is George" and i just let out a sweet soft sigh and said "Cedric Diggory" i dozed out of it and looked at the guys and wondered what they were looking at "anyway off to bed we find out the competitors tomorrow" they were still in a gaze with their mouths open. but i went to bed. i got into my dorm and saw Hermione and Ginny passing up and down the dorm "hey guys whats up" they looked at me and towards me whilst holding their arms out ready for a hug, they got me in that hug and said "where have you been" so i told them everything then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4 the results

i woke up the next day and all the girls in the dorm weren't there. so i got dressed into my robes and headed to the common room. when i entered harry, Hermione, Fred and George were there sitting on the couch waiting for me "you guys didn't have to wait for me" "yea we did we are on huge family now" Ron said with a huge grin on his face. so we all left together to go to the great hall, we found our seats where all the other gryffindors were due to the tables not being in their normal long rows. we were just talking to each other about the tournament and that's when it went completely silent due to dumbledore lowering the flame on the candles "now its time for what we all been waiting for" he said as he approached the goblet, then the goblet spat out a piece of parchment and he said "the competitor for durmstrang is viktor krum" everyone clapped and his school was cheering and and chanting his name. he walked up to dumbledore and shook his hand then he was led down to the trophy room at the back of the professors down the staircase. the goblet then spat out another bit of parchment "and the competitor for the beauxbatons is Fleur delacour" all the girls from her school cheered and gave her a hug and she to was led down to the trophy room. the goblet spat the last bit of parchment out "and finally the competitor for hogwarts is Cedric diggory" every one from hogwarts went crazy over his name, i on the other hand just sank into my chair. i looked at Hermione and the gang , then looked over at Cedric but he didn't bat an eye lid towards me "so that's it our three champions we wish them luck" everyone went quiet and all the professors started to look behind dumbledore to the goblet, the he looked around and saw that the goblet was flaming a red colour, it was so bright it dazzled most of us, then it happened it spat out two pieces of parchment, literally everyone went into a trance and eager to find out who the names are, dumbledore of cause caught them and read the names out but it was quiet no one could hear him until he shouted them "Athena lily Harper and harry potter" me and harry looked at each other and everyone looking at us "Athena lily Harper and harry potter" Hermione made us stand up and we walked over to dumbledore. but all we heard was other students shouting "they are cheats" "they're not even seventeen yet". once we got to him he handed us the parchment with our names on them, we looked and saw our names and we just stared at dumbledore. we then headed down to the trophy room.

me and harry were halfway down the stairs when we started to whisper on how this could have happened. we entered the trophy room and the others walked from behind the cabinets. i looked at Cedric and his expression went from happy to sad when he saw me. after a few seconds he came over to me and hugged me so tight that i was on the verge of gasping for air "why would you do this" he asked with sadness and disappointment "i didn't do it, i didn't put my name in the goblet" i looked at him with tears in my eyes "ok i believe you" we resumed hugging and that's when most of the professors came running don the stairs shouting mine and Harry's name mainly dumbledore cause he wasn't happy. when they got to us dumbledore grabbed me and harry and pushed us up against a trophy "did you two put your name in the goblet" "no sir" we said in unison "are you absolutely sure" "yes sir" we again said in unison. dumbledore let go of us and resumed talking to the others mainly Berty crouch "is there anything we can do Berty" "the rules are clear, they are now tri wizard champions" me and Cedric looked at each other and hugged again, once we hugged i hugged harry.

after a few hours everything died down a bit, me and harry went back to the common room, everyone looked at us with disappointment and disgust. Hermione came down the dorm stairs and hugged us both at the same time "i know you didn't put your name in the goblet others think you did" and that's when Ron came in from somewhere and took one look at us and went straight to his dorm. not long after that Fred and George came up to us "don't matter about him he's a bit you know" Fred said "he'll get over it one way or another" i said whilst walking to the couch in front of the fire. after a while of awkwardness everyone went to bed but i didn't, i stayed up hugging a cushion looking at my parents in my locket. i think i fell asleep because i woke up to voices "Sirius do you know who put our names in the goblet" "i don't know who put your names in the goblet harry" Sirius that name rang a bell so i woke up "harry" "oh Athena i thought you were asleep" "i was but now I'm awake" i looked over his shoulder and saw who he was talking to and it was uncle Sirius but he wasn't blood relate just a friend of the family "uncle Sirius long time no see" "Athena my have you grown ...I'm sorry to hear about your parents" "thanks its a shame really cause i nearly got killed due to the inheritance" "oh yea the sorceress powers...if i wasn't locked up in azkaban i would have got you out of care" "its OK i had some best and worst times of my life in there" we then heard something and Sirius said "someones coming" then Sirius went but not before he said "keep you friends close" it turned out to be Ron "what are you two up to i heard voices" "maybe you imagining it Ron" harry said "yea like i always am" Ron responded as he turned to go back to bed. me and harry talk for a bit but after about five minutes things got awkward and harry got closer towards me, before i knew it Harry and i were kissing. after 10 seconds i pushed him of and quickly walked to my dorm and went to bed thinking and dreaming about the kiss.


	6. Chapter 5 the build up

its about the end of September now and well into Autumn here at hogwarts. i woke up early because i were going to the lake because i have no classes today and that i couldn't sleep because of what happened last night and the first task in which is in two days. i looked at the time and it was 5:30 so i got dressed and grabbed my sketch pad and water colour paints and pencils so i can paint the scenery. i started to walk and i went through the courtyard and headed to the like but i could feel eyes on me but when i looked i could see no one around. so i carried on to the lake. after about five minutes of slow walking so i could take in the scenery i finally reached the lake. i sat down on the massive rock me and Cedric officially met. i set up my art and started to paint the lake and the landscape. now and then i would look up to take some more of the beautiful and resumed painting, i would do this every 10 minutes because i have an excellent photographic memory. it took me about an hour just to do the trees and the rocks, so decided to take a break and go for a swim in the lake. i stripped down but not before i checked to see if anyone was around which there wasn't, so i conjured up a nice swim suit, it was a bikini with zebra print all over it i put on the bikini and headed towards the water, when i reached the water the coolness of it felt so calming against my ski. i swam out as far as i could but i got tired then swan back, i got to the shore and i noticed Fred and George looking through my sketch pad so i went up to them to give them a shock of surprise. i crept behind them and shouted as loud as i could "BOO" and they jump out of their skin, well not literally, "Jesus Christ Athena" Fred said before turning round but when they both did they saw me in my bikini "what have you not seen a girl in a swim suit before" "...well not one as tanned, good looking and in shape like you" George said with his mouth open. "guys turn around so i can get dressed", so they turned and i just magically put my clothes back on, took about 5 seconds tops, "OK turn back around" "man that was quick" they said so in sink "its what i call magic".

we all sat on the rock and Fred and George was still looking through my sketch pad. "hey who's this ugly looking dude" Fred said confused "oh him, its a ugly guy from my dreams i have, he's like in them every night but i have know idea who he is" i responded with a tilt in my neck looking at the picture whilst rubbing my wet hair "he's so creepy" George replied. after talking for a good few hours, harry and Neville came down "hey harry come and join us" Fred ask harry took one look at me and said "sure why not...come on Neville" i was just thinking *why do i have these weird feeling every time i see him* so we they joined us and we talked for a while, made jokes about the professors and other kids. its about 9:45and harry noticed Hermione, Ginny and Ron come down the little bank, so he went of and spoke to them whist me, Fred, George and Neville were muttering amongst our selves "this is totally awkward" i whispered to them "i know how long is this going to last" George replied "hopefully not that long" Fred whispered back, after god knows how long of talking harry came back and sat down "what was that about" i nosed my way in "oh hagrid wants me to meet him tonight with my invisibly cloak" "oh, did he say why" i continued "no just said that he was looking for me" when we all stopped talking we all heard Neville talking to himself "Neville your doing it again" harry told him "oh sorry". it was about midday now when we all felt hungry so we headed to the castle for something to eat.

i told the others that i will meet them in the great hall because i needed to put my stuff away in my dorm. so i trekked off to the common room and placed my stuff in my dorm. i headed back to the great hall but before i got there i got dragged into the room of requirement by someone but i didn't see who, when we got into the room they turned around and i saw it was Cedric "geez you scared the crap out of me" i said heavily breathing "sorry Ive been looking for you all morning to spend some time with you" he replied "oh i was at the lake all morning" "cool how you holding up" "not well I'm cared of what the tasks are, Ive not been sleeping , well worse than normal nights and I'm scared for you i don't want you to get hurt" "we'll be fine as long as we stick together throughout this tournament" "good any idea on what the first task is" "not a clue" so we sat down on the sofa and we just made out for a few minutes that's when my belly started to rumble which interrupted us "someone sounds hungry" "yea haven't eaten since last night's feast" "well lets go and get you some food then" so we headed out of the room and into the great hall that's when we split to our houses. i sat in between Fred and George, even though its quite hard to split them up they didn't mind me in between them "so guys what we having" i asked them "well we've got sausages, bacon, egg well mainly an English fry up" Fred said with excitement "sounds good I'll have the same" and that' when it appeared right before my eyes, one thing I'm not going to get used to. i finished my brunch and headed to my dorm where i can catch up on my reading. i was reading for so long after i hadn't even realized how dark it got. Hermione came in the dorm not long after i realized how dark it had gotten "Athena hey Ive been looking everywhere for you" "hey did you even think to come and look here first" "no but i did try the lake and you weren't there...anyway what you reading" "well i was reading up on my potions, charms and all that but i got a bit bored now I'm reading the vampire diaries" "is it good" "the first book is, this is the second and its great" "anyway are you looking forward to the first task" "not really no I'm scared of what it is" "don't worry we are all behind you" "cheers Hermione i appreciate it and i think that's enough reading I'm kinda tired" "you going to go to sleep then" "yea early start got charms in the morning...oh hows Ron holding up" "he's fine still bit mad and confused but he's OK...why" "oh its just because he still thinks it was me and harry that put our name into the cup when it wasn't" "don't worry he'll come around eventually" so i turned out my light and went to sleep. i dreamt the same thing i always do, graveyard, masked men, people but this time harry and Cedric were there.


	7. Chapter 6 falling out

the morning came quicker than i expected because it only felt like 5 minutes ago that i fell asleep. anyway i got up and into my robes due to only having charms today. when i was finished me and the girls went to the great hall for breakfast and have a chat. i looked around and Ron was sitting with Fred and George, he's still in a mardy with me and harry, "hey Hermione wheres harry" "don't know, the last i heard was that he was with hagrid" she responded "yea but that was last night" Ginny stated. so we carried on eating and i left after i said goodbye and headed towards charms. when i got to charms there was no one i liked but i did have to sit next to Luna lovegood, she's cool ab it like me without the weirdness. it was pretty boring, the lesson ended and i learnt zilch, well what i don't already know, so i decided to go to the lake. i was on my way in my own world when Cedric knocked me out of it by standing right in front of me "oh hey Ced" "hey just wondering if you would want to hang with us" he asked, i really didn't want to because his mates have those badges on with mine and Harry's face saying we suck but i love him so i responded with yes sure why not" so we headed over to his friends and we sat on the stone bench. after talking and joking around for a while harry was speed walking up to us "can i talk to you two" he asked quickly so we both got up and followed him but Ced's friends were shouting "potter sucks" "what is it harry" i questioned "dragons, that's the first task" he answered "dragons" i said a bit over excited "are you sure" Ced said "yea I'm sure of it" "well thanks for letting us know harry" Cedric replied. harry started to walk off so i turned to Ced and said "actually I'm going to walk with harry, Ron's being a bit of a dick so i catch you later" "sure no worries" he said and kissed me goodbye. i reached harry but that was it he was having a go at Ron "you're a right foul git you know that" he shouted at Ron "you think so£ he replied in a mood while Seamus was looking at me like he should leave "i know so" harry replied quickly "harry" i said sternly "anything else" Ron said looking at me "yea stay away from me" harry said backing away with me following him "what was that about" i asked him "nothing".

so we carried on walking until we heard malfoy "why so tense potters" "get loss malfoy" i shouted to him in the tree "i don't think your going to last 10 minutes in this tournament mt father" he said jumping down from the tree "come on harry" i said trying to pull him away but he wouldn't move then malfoy spoke again "he disagrees, he thinks you wont last 5" "i don't care what your father thinks malfoy, he's fol and cruels and your are pathetic" harry said walking fast away. i saw malfoy reach for his wand so i ran to him and punched him in the nose and kneed him in the balls and walked off again. before we knew it he was turned into a ferrit by moody everyone saw and formed a crowd and fell about laughing. we all calmed down when mcgonagal came, after that moody took harry away and i went to the common room to think about the task tomorrow along side the species of dragon i was going to get. i was also thinking about mine and Harry's kissed a few nights ago and how i was going to tell Cedric.


	8. Chapter 7 broken bones and friendships

after the task everyone celebrated with joy and success. i on the other went to the hospital wing to get my back checked out. i set my egg down on the bed side table and settled down on the bed. after a few minutes madame pomfrey came to give me a check over "ah miss harper...i hear that you connected with your dragon" "news travels fast, but yea after it sonic blasted me into the wall behind me" "oh right, lets get you checked out... can you take of your robes so i can have a look" "sure" whilst madam pomfrey put screen a screen around me for privacy. after i did she told me to lay on my stomach, "oh my, miss harper exactly how hard did you hit the wall" "well lets say i felt a couple of ribs crack and struggle to get up" i said bit muffled due to me face down on a pillow. she started to press and check around "well miss harper your back is competely covered in bruises and three of your ribs are cracked" "will they be healed by the next task" "should be, im going to strap you up and make you a drink that will help as well and in the mean time you can get dressed" she strapping me up in bandages.

when she left she put the screen aside, i started to my shirt back on and thats when i heard a gasp behind me. so i put my shirt on and looked round saw cedric "cedric you scared me" "sorry i've been looking for you to see if your ok and hermione said you came here" "yea to checked out" he came and sat to me on the bed "i saw your back are you ok" "yea i just some bruises and cracked ribs nothing to be worried about" "but i was worried so was everyone else when you didnt get up" "yea i know but i'll be healed soon" "well i best be off let you rest an the lads are waiting for me" "oh ok then see ya later then" "yea" he said kissing my head the he left. well i guess he doesn't love me that much. anyway madam pomfrey came back with in a flask "ah miss harper this will help speed up the the healing process" "cool whats in it" "lets not say but it tastes a bit queer but you need to drink it in one" "ok" so she handed it to me and i drank it in one, she was right it was bitter and queer. i got the rest of clothes on "miss harper you can no leave but be carefull and have loads of rest".

so i headed out after i thanked her and went to the common room. i got to the portrait of the fat lady "password please" she sang "beetle juice" "thakyou, you may enter" so i did and walked up the stairs and saw that everyone was quiet and doing their own thing. i saw none of the gang so i headed over to the sofa infront of the fire. i laid across the sofa and watched the flames of the fire and listened to the crackling of the sap from the logs. i must have fallen asleep because i woke up to someone stroking my hair, i looked up and it was the gang well they were looking down on me from the back of the sofa and it was harry stroking my hair "hey guys" i said tiredly "hey your back with us then" fred said or shall i say asked "yea im back" "just a heads up dont open your egg" i heard a familiar voice say, so i shot up and looked to the chair behind me and sa ron "i thought you weren't talking to me and harry" i told him "well ronald here decided to come to his senses" hermione responded "yea it sort of made sense since you both didnt want to do it" "you couldnt figure that out earlier, anyway friends" "yea" "so about my egg why shouldnt i open it" "well our little prankster if you open it there will be a ear breaking scream" fred started and george finished "not a good idea then".

we spoke for hours then everyone headed to bed "you coming athena" ginny questioned "no im gonna stay up for a bit longer" "same here" harry said "ok then dont be too late got class tomorrow" hermione said so they went to bed and me and harry was on the sofa. i dont know why but i was cold and shivering "are you cold" harry asked "yea dont know why" "come here" he gestured for me to cuddled up to him so i did without a second thought. he squeezed a bit tight and i whimped abit "oh sorry i forgot that you've got injured" "dont worry its only a few cracked ribs and a hell of a lot bruises" "wow are you ok" "yea" so we cuddled some more until harry broke the silence "you know i meant what i said in the tent" "i know i can feel it" "how" "sorceress remember" "oh yea" "so how you and cedric doing" "i dont know actually we seem distant" "oh". we cuddled for another 5 minutes when i decided to go to bed bed "right i guess i see you tomorrow im going to bed" "yea" i went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and our lips locked. after a few seconds i pulled away and sped walked to bed, not letting the kiss get out of hand and into something deeper.


	9. Chapter 8 first task

i went to bed pretty early so i could up to scratch for tomorrow . the next thing i knew was that i was being woken up by Hermione "Athena wake up its task day" "OK, OK I'm up" so i got changed into my gryffindor competitor robes and headed for the dragon arena. i got to the champions tent and walked in and saw Fleur, viktor, Cedric and harry, i thought to myself *great the last one here*. there was loads of tension within the tent but the emotion i had was fear and excitement. after a few minutes of awkwardness Cedric walked to me and hugged me and i him"don't worry every thing's going to be alright" he reassured me "i hope so just don't get hurt OK" "i wont Athena just make sure that you don't get hurt" "knowing me i probably will" "that really doesn't put much confidence in me does it to make sure your going to be fine" "oh don't worry I'll be fine". so we just kissed each other for a few minutes but that nosy reporter snapped the picture of us "oh snap that will make the front cover" "this tent is for champions and friends" viktor said, tell you what even looking at her face wants me to punch it, so i decided to touch my nose and she went flying back out the tent "that's enough of her" i said chuckling to myself and sitting on one of the beds in the tent, whilst everyone else laughed to themselves. a few minutes later Dumbledore came in with Berty and a few other professors, whilst filch climbed a ladder to a cannon.

we all went and stood around Berty, but that was no use because he rearranged us. in the end it ended up being krum, Fleur, Cedric, harry then me. Berty began to explain the task "you each have a dragon in which has been given a golden egg to protect... your task is to receive that egg" he then got a bag that we had to put our hand in "Mr krum" he said, so he put in his hand and pulled out a miniature of his dragon which was a Chinese fireball, Berty did this to each one of us, Fleur got a common welsh green, Cedric got a Swedish short snout. when Berty got to harry he whispered "horntail" so i just nudge him and shot a look at me but Berty heard "whats that boy" "oh nothing" he replied. so harry put his hand in, he sort of struggled and he did pull out the 'horntail' "the Hungarian horntail oooo" Berty said then he came to me, all i was thinking *god what dragon am i going to get* "miss Harper" i looked at Berty then the rest and put my hand in and pulled out the cutest little black dragon "the night fury oooo best be careful" Berty said with pleasure in his eyes. after we chose our dragons Dumbledore decided to speak "champions you have your dragons, Mr diggory at the sound of the cannon you will start your first task...then Mr krum, miss delacour you will follow, then potter and finally miss Harper" when Dumbledore said that filch shot the cannon. i just looked at Cedric saying good luck and be careful but he just looked out the tent then down at the floor, when he left the professors left to take their seats.

one by one they did their task, it was only me and harry in the tent "Athena about the other night" "don't bring it up, it was wrong of me to kiss you back cause I'm with Cedric" "i know i wouldn't have done it but i like you too much not to resist, i feel a connection between us" and at that moment the cannon went off for harry to go and face his dragon. i was shocked to say anything but harry did hug and kiss me then left. when he did, reality hit me and on what he just said "what...oh god, oh god...harry like me" from there i was hyperventilating. after a few minutes i heard the crowd go really quiet, oh my god Harry's dead, a few seconds later the crowd went wild with his name, i gave a sigh of relief. "four champions have received their egg and it's time four our final champion" i heard Dumbledore say over the tannoy and that's when the cannon went off for me to go and do my task.

so i slowly walked out of the cave thinking of what harry said, as i got out i looked and saw every body from each school and that's when something hit me and made me go flying into a wall. it really hurt and struggled to get back up, i heard everyone gas. i got up slowly in pain and came face to face with this massive black dragon, i just stared into its eyes and he did the same, but what i wasn't expecting was it to sit on hits hind legs. i started to walk towards him but he growled then i came to a halt but he calmed down when i stopped. i thought to myself *wonder if i could connect with the dragon* without one second more i sat down in front of him and he smiled "that's funny i could of sworn i saw teeth" then he smiled again and showed his teeth. i conjured up some fish for him to eat and he ate them, but he spat out the heads and motioned for me to eat some so i did "well hear it goes" i said before hand. everyone was whispering even the professors "what she doing...is she seriously going to eat that...she's mental" and others but i blanked them out. after i ate the fish head i decided to give the night fury a name "toothless that's what i will call you" he liked it and responded, its the name of the nigh fury out of my favorite muggle film how to train your dragon but that's fantasy and this is reality. i got up and walked towards him and he knelt down and let me upon his back the next thing i knew we were flying around the arena and the castle. after about five minutes of flying toothless set down in a cave and went to sleep. so i teleported myself back to the arena and grabbed the egg. everyone cheered and went crazy when they saw me lift the egg above my head.


	10. Chapter 9 a dance what!

we all sat in the great hall having breakfast and talking "Athena you look as though you haven't slept tin weeks" Hermione said caringly "yea i know you wouldn't think i got a load of make up on" "did you not get any sleep last night" fed and George said cuddling me "no my dreams came back, the ones in the grave yard" "mine have as well" harry added "what about your scar" Ron said "yea that's been burning as well" "same here" harry added "i think something is going down on the third task" i said scared. so we carried on talking, but that's when professor Mcgonagall called all the gryffindor students to the room of requirement, so all of our table got up and headed to the room. when we got there the boys and girls split up to sit at the opposite sides of the room. i sat in between of Ginny and Hermione and opposite harry, Ron and the twins - they were standing behind Ron and harry who are sitting.

once everyone was settled and quite Mcgonagall decided to speak, whilst Mr. filch sorted out the record player "the yule ball has been a tradition of the Tri wizard tournament since it's inception, on Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall of a well mannered revolaty... as representatives of the whole school i expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and i mean this literally because the yule ball is ... first and foremost a dance..." she stopped talking for a second and everyone in the room was chatting, the girls were excited but the boys were moaning (i don't blame them I'm not one for dances) "silence" the professor began again "the house of godrick gryffindor is demanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries, i will not have you in the course of a single evening dis-rupture that name by behaving like babbling, bumbling, band of baboons..." she paused for a second whilst i looked over at the twins in which they were whispering something, knowing them they're going to try and say that baboon thing 5x faster, as i was watching them professor mcgonagall started to talk again "to dance is to let the body breeze... inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth into flight" she paused again and i noticed Ron whisper something to harry, dean and Seamus and they laughed, but professor mcgonagall caught their attention "inside every boy a lordly lion prepares to pounce... Mr weasley" she said to Ron "yes" he said intimidated "will you join me please" all the lads were like 'way, hahaha, get in there' "now place your right hand around my waist" she asked Ron "where" he replied scared "my waist" there were wolf whistles everywhere and Ron was about to give them the finger but mcgonagall stopped him "you bend your... Mr filch would you please" she helped Ron and indicated to filch to put on the music. the music started to which professor mcgonagall and Ron started to dance "123...123...123 everybody come together... boys on your feet" all the girls shot up except for me and the boys sat still. roughly two minutes went by before Neville got up, not long after that Harry got up and the girls were excited and hoping he would go to them, but alas that failed because he came to me "can i have this dance" i looked up and saw the love in his eyes in which i do not see in Cedric's anymore "yea sure" so i got up and we got into the position and started to dance, eventually everyone was up and dancing.

as everyone was dancing professor mcgonagall was going round adjusting the partners to the correct positions. when she got to me and harry she just smiled then resumed to correcting the others. when she was satisfied with everyone she let us go. the gang got together and walked t the great hall for lunch "so who's going with who to the ball" George asked "well no doubt Athena's going with Cedric" Fred replied. we sat down at our table and grabbed some, as we all suspected Ron piled his plate with food "god Ron where do you put it all man" i asked"i just like the food and I'm really hungry" i just made out what he had said due to his mouth being full. Hermione was reading the daily profit "shes done it again" she complained "who's done what again" Ginny asked "that reporter Rita skeeter... look at this... the durmstrang hottie and hogwarts geek seem pretty close" she spat "that's just not it's none of her business and yet she wriggles her way through" i said taking a sip of my butter-bear "i guess being thrown out a tent didn't get through to her " harry laughed "i guess so... boys we have a prank to set up" i gestured to the twins "finally" Fred and George said in unison. after a few minutes they finished eating and got up, grabbed me and ran out the great hall with me shouting "whoa whoa whoa what you doing" "we're going to plan that prank" "i didn't mean now" "oh well" so they dragged me all the way to the common room.


	11. Chapter 10 prank time

fred and george dragged me all the way to the common room. we sat down at a corner table with three chairs and just began to plan for our prank against reeta skeeter. after five minutes of thinking fred and george got up to go somewhere "guys where are you going" "going to get some supllies" fred answered "what sort of things" "things to help us think of a prank" george resumed after fred "ok i'll draft something up" "ok" they said in unison. after a few minutes of thinking an drawing a blank apart from a few ideas, the twins decided to come back "what you found" "well we got sweets that can give you different sorts of reactions" george said "well thats more like practical jokes more than pranks" "ok what have you thought of the genius" fred said sitting and ruffing my hair "well we could either walk passed her but each time dress in different costumes making her think shes illl, or pretend we have found a rare magical creature which she can do an artical and whlst shes doing that the other to could go to her office turn everyting invisble or remove parts of the furniture and replace them with holograms" i said a bbit smug and leaning back in my chair with my arms folded "wow those are some really cool ideas" fred said "course they are i thought of them" "is there any way we could do them all like combine them together" george asked "well we could first do the costume thing make her thinkg shes ill, then one of us go and do the rare magical creature whilst the other two go to her office and do what tey need to do there" "great lets prepare for it" the twins said in unison.

when we finished it wwas tea time so we headed down to the great hall. we three was about to walk i when someon grabbed my hand "athena" i turned round and saw cedric "hey you" "can we talk" "yea sure... guys i'll meet you in there" "yea sure dont be to long got a prank to start and share" fred said "i will be back before you can say jumping jack flash" i answered "jumping jack flash"they returned "very funny guys, lets go ceedric" so he grabbed my hand and walked to the courtyard and sat down on a bench "so whats wrong" i asked "nothing i wanted to ask you something but i dont think your going to like it" "well ask me and i'll be the judge of that" "well the yule ball is a few weeks away but i wanted to ask cho cause shes been my friend since my first year here and we are close friends so i was wondering if your going to be ok with that" well i was devistated that he wanted to ask cho and not me "yea sure go for it "i know i should of asked you but she is my friend and before i met you we sort of areed to go together" "oh dont worry about it" "ok right i see you later" he kissed my head and walked back to the greeat hall.

after a few minutes tears began falling from my eyes like miniture waterfalls ro i got up and ran to the one place thata helps me think, at the lake. i sat on the huge rock and started to manipulate the water with my powers "is this what all relationships are like" i said to my self "my first relationship and we're so far apart" i manipulated the water some more. after half an hour i headed back to the castle and to the common, i noticed hermione and ginny sitting in fornt of the fire "hey girls" i said in a soft, tired out tone whilst siting in the chair next to them "oh my god athena what's wrong" ginny asked "oh nothing" "well we waited for you, the twins said you went with cedric to talk but he came back but you didnt" "well me and cedric are not..." "together" ginny shouted "no what i was going to say is that we're not going to the yule ball together even though were are together" "well that doesnt make sense" hermione said confused "he's going with cho" "oh" so i went to the sofa and sat inbetween the and we hugged each other which cheered me up no end. after a long time of hugging we went to bed.

i woke up and met the twins in the common room "ready to prank" they said together "geez i just thought you said something else then" i replied "your dirty minded" fred said and giving me a hug and after george giving me a knookie. so we got what we needed for the prank and followed reeta skeeter. i was up first, so i walked pass reeta with a fake parrot on my shoulder and when she turned round to look at me it wasnt there *sucker* i thought to myself. next up was george he needed to ask her a question whilst wearing clown mask, so he walked up to reeta and she rubbed her eyes and thats when george took off the mask, the facial expression on her face was class. now it was fred's turn he had to wear blue face paint and a white hat like a smurf and ask her if shes ok, so he did. she had turn away thats when i magically removed the face paint and all we heard was "are you ok skeeter you dont look to good" "i dont, i feel really ill" "you best go lay" so she walked off and fed came to us we just fell about laughing. all day we did this and before we knew it she was having a melt down so there was no need to do the othe part of the prank then we called it a day and went to the great hall.

me and the twins sat down at our table and talked about the day and ate lunch well dinner we missed lunch. after a few minutes the rest of the gang and sat down, grabbed something to eat and we chatted about the prank "so guys how did the prank go" ron asked "lets just say she's going to be taking a few days out" i replied "should of seen it though it was brilliant" george said "yea our little prankster is evil" fred continued. so we just joked, laighed about what happened. after an hour or so the grest hall began to empty so me and the gang went to the common and we were chatting, joking, playing around till we all went to bed.


	12. Chapter 11 yule ball

we all had to wake up early cause we had quiet study and a potion theory assessment in the great hall. so we sat down at our tables with our equipment parchment, ink, quills e.t.c. and we had to be quiet because snape was pondering around. anyway harry sat next to my let, ron to my right and hermione otherside of ron. we were talking about the yule ball which is tomorrow night "we have no dates and the ball is tomorrow night" ron moaned, just then the twins threw a note to him which read 'get a move on if you want a date' then ron whispered "who you going with then" i didnt see what happened cause i was doing my work. ron tried to ask hermione but snape pushed our heads down as to say do your work even me though i was doing my work. i had just finished my assessment when i turned to the lads "right guys ive done ill meet you back in the common no scratch that ill be at the lake" "yea ok" they said in unison. so i handed in my assessment then walked to the lake but when i went passed ron he was telling harry how im not going with Cedric.

i got to the lake and it was just so peaceful, its was only me there "nice to be along for once" i said aloud. i sat on a rock and started to manipulate rocks and pebbels and skimming the across the water with my powers . i have no idea what time it was but the sun started to set and it was beautiful witht he colours merging together. i got so caught up in the sunset i hadnt realized that harry was next to me "it's beautiful just like you" i turned my head to harry "thankyou" "so i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me" "sure why not it's not like im going with cedric" "great i cant believe him" "me neither but lets not dwell" so we just sat there watching the beauty of the setting sun. we both started to head back after a while hand in hnd but just as innocent friends "this doesnt mean anything we're just friends holding hands" i said firmly "yea sure i agree" harry said a bit disappointed.

we got to the common room and sat dont down infront of the fire and cuddle upto each other "so why was the reason cedric didnt ask you" "oh he wanted to go with his 'best' friend cho" i said putting air quotations around best "buts hes with you" "yea i didnt get that but im ok with it" so we sat in silence watching the fire. it was getting late so i sat up and faced harry "well im going to get some beauty sleep for tomorrow" i said hugging him but when i pulled back our lips somehow locked together and we were making out. we finally broke apart and i just got up said goodnight then went to bed. i woke up the next morning to hermione sitting on my bed "what you smiling at" "you now spill it" "spill what" "about last night" "what about last night" "i saw you and harry" "oh that" "so spill" "theres nothing to say, i sat at the lake watching the sunset, he asked me to the ball i said why not, walked back hand in hand as friends, sat in front of the fire cuddled up to each other cause i were cold" "and the rest" "i noticed it was getting late so i hugged him good night and i dont know what happened but our lips just locked together like two jigsaw pieces fitting together" "aww thats so cute" "alright alright enough of this lets get organised for tonight" so thats what we did, we were all talking well me, hermione and ginny discussing about what we will be wearing, how we will be having our hair and what make up we will be applying. by the time we finished talking it was time to get ready with the ball being at 7:00 and its 6:00 now. i conjoured up my dress using my powers, its gold with zebra print lining and waist line belt. i did my make up to match my dress  . /imgres and i did my hair like  . /imgres. i was doing my touches up when i noticed that it was just me left to go down to the great hall. i got to the op of the stairs outside the great hall.

i started to walk down the stairs when i heard ron's last minute date say "is that athena harper" so they all looked up at me wide eyed and mouths open. i noticed at the opening of the great hall was cedriic he looked ashamed that he wasnt with me for the ball. i finally reached the gang still wide eyed and mouths open, so i decided to stick my finger in each of the mouths and said "yawn rape" but they still had their mouths open "guys seriously you going to atract flies" so they shut their mouths "oh my god you look fantastic athena" ginny said "thank you" then professor mcgonagall came over "places places champions its tradition for you to start the dance" so everyone went inside and the champions lined up out side the main doors. we all got in line with our partners so its was fleur and her partner, krum and hermione, cedric and cho then finally me and harry. finally the doors began to open and it was our queue to walk through and down the isle to the dance floor, as we were walking all in sink all i heard were whispers about me and hermione. we took our places on the dance floor then the music started and the champions lead the dance, me and harry couldnt take our eyes off each other. after a few minutes the professors and the other students began to dance the traditional dance.

as the night progressed a rock back were rocking out the room and everyone was up and dancing well except me harry and ron "god im worn out" i said with a sigh "me too" harry responded tiredly, just the hermione came over to us "viktos gone to get us drinks do you care to jion us" "no we do not want to join you and viktor" ron agressively said "RON" i said suprised at how he just reacted "whats got you knickers in a twist" hermione said annoyed. i had know idea what happened but a shouting fight between them just broke out in the great hall, i went after them but someone held me back i turned and saw cedric "athena can i talk to you" "yea sure" we walked out the great hall to a quite part of the castle. we sat down on a stone bench in the courtyard "whats wrong cedric" i asked worried "i really regret not asking you to the ball and i realised how jealous i became when i saw you with harry" "so where do this leave us then" "i was hoping you could forgive me and we could go back to where we were" "what all distant and non talking and not seeing eachother" i said with a smug chuckle "no before all this happened with the tournament" "ok" so we kissed for a few minutes then it decided to snow it was really romantic. i was debaiting whether or not to tell cedric about me and harry kissing on a number of different occasions, but if this relationship doesnt get back on track i will have to.

me and cedric headed back to the ball where the band were playing a slow song so we decided to dance. we danced for a couple of slow songs, then headed out of the great hall "cedric im glad we're getting back on track" "me to" he replied holding my hand "i'll guess i should get to bed its late" "i'll walk you to the common room" "thanks" so he walked me to my common room amd we talked all the way. when i got there we kissed and he walked off, i said the password and walked up to the common room and t was there i fell asleep on the sofa opposite the fire. i began to have on of my _dreams_

 _dream  
i was in the grave yard again and there were more detail, like a bald man wearing a black ragged cloak, i couldnt see his face but my scar started to burn. i also noticed that lucious malfoy were there too. harry was being held up by the grim reaper statue bleeding from his arm but the dream began to fade away. _


	13. Chapter 12 research, research, research

Its been a week since the ball and it's the second task in two days, me and cedric have been spending more time with each other but not as much as him and cho, Hermione, Harry and I were discussing the task and how we need to figure out the clue for the next task "the task is in two days and you haven't figured out the next clue to what it could be" Hermione said looking out towards the castle as we were on the bridge linking the castle to the grounds "I know Hermione" Harry said "how are we suppose to get the clue if the egg keeps screeching every time we open it" I said looking at Hermione, then we heard someone call us "hey guys" Harry looked round and started to walk off "Harry" I said after him, but when I looked round it was cedric who had caught up to us "Harry the egg: its fair if I give you a clue since you gave me one; the prefects bathroom isn't a bad place for a Beth" "cheers for that" Harry replied and walked off with a huge humph and Hermione traipsing behind "what was all that about" cedric asked confused "he's a bit stressed after all he is only 14 and didn't want to do this" I replied knowing full well that he's mad and jealous about me and cedric "so what you doing now" cedric asked pulling me into a hug "I was going to lay down in the common room, didn't get much sleep" "ok I see tomorrow then" "yea you shall" we kissed and went our separate ways.

I reached the common room and then I was picked up off me feet "Fred, George put me down" I said wailing and laughing at the same time, so they did "so we have a new prank want to hear it" "yea sure go for it but first I want to sit" so we headed over to the sofa and sat down "so what is this prank" I asked yawning my head off "well its against skeeter again" George started "and we think this time we should follow her around dressed and the grim reaper but when she looks round she will see George holding a large walking stick" Fred finished "that's brilliant that will definitely break her" I said leaning my head on Fred's shoulder "well I think we should leave you so you can get some sleep" George said "ok" I said closing my eyes. Before I knew it I was woken up by someone stroking my cheek, I looked upon the face who was stroking my cheek "Harry" "hello… you must have been really tired cause its now night time" "wow I have slept like that in ages" "well im just going to check out the egg care to join me" "Harry don't you think having a bath together is taking our friendship a bit to far" "well we will be wearing bathing suits" "fine but nothing is going to happen me and cedric are finally back on track" "yea sure I totally get that" so I ran up to my dorm and got changed into a bikini and put my clothes back over the top I also grabbed a towel. I headed back downstairs and Harry had his invisibility cloak with him and we headed off under it.

We got to the prefects bathroom and stripped to our bathing suits and dove into the water. I swam around a bit, but that's when I noticed Harry looking at me wide eyed so I swam back over to him "what you looking at" "nothing" "right!" I said in a condescending way "now about that egg: how's taking a bath suppose to help us figure out a clue" "im not sure" Harry responded, then moaning murtle came and started top talk to Harry. I on the other hand was pondering the egg and looking at it from all angles but I accidentally dropped it in the water and the egg opened, wow such a beautiful colour. So I ducked underwater and heard this beautiful song being sung so I kept listening. After when the song was finished I popped back to the surface for air and noticed Harry looking around worried "whats wrong with you" "I thought you drowned" "me drown never…anyway come listen to this" so I ducked under the water again and the song started "come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground and while your searching, ponder this, we've taken what you'll surely miss, an hour long you'll have to look and recover what we took, but passed an hour the prospects black, too late, its gone, it wont come back " after the song me and Harry broke to the surface for air "the black lake" Harry said "we better get back its getting late and im tired we should talk to the others tomorrow" "yea I agree" so we headed back to the common room and went to bed. I was laying there pondering what the song meant but then I drifted asleep.

The next day all the gang went to the library to research about what the song meant. I was sat next to Harry reading a book on the black lake and everyone else was puzzled. We figured that we have got to hold our breaths for an hour and find something that will help us achieve this, as well as we have to search for something the merpeople took of ours. We researched all day and now it's late into the night "how are we suppose to hold our breaths under water for an hour" Harry asked "I don't know Harry and whats this item they are suppose to of taken" Hermione commented. Just as I found something mad eye moody came in "Ron Hermione professor McGonagall wishes to se you, longbottom help Harry and Athena with there books" "see you later guys" Ron said putting down his books and walking out with Hermione along with moody.

It was just me, Harry and Neville plus other students "this is so impossible to find something to help us breath underwater for an hour" I said dropping me head in the book I was reading "try reading this book on herbology" Neville taking out a book from the shelf "Neville no offence I don't care about plants… but if there a plant or magical mushrooms that can help me breath under water for an hour then I will listen" Harry said a bit stressed out "I don't know plants or mushrooms but you could always use gillyweed" Neville replied. So he sat down with and researched about gillyweed "alright guys im off to bed see you tomorrow" I said putting away my books and standing behind the boys "yea ok I'll be up in a min" Harry said "yea see you tomorrow Athena" Neville said. So I went off to bed noticing Hermione wasn't back "she must still be talking with McGonagall" I said to myself before dosing off.


	14. Chapter 13 second task

i woke up early next morning and got ready in my swimming costume then put on warm clothes on over the top of them. i made my way down to the common room but there was no one there so i made my to the black lake. i was about to walk to the row boats but i got hollard by harry "athena wait up" so i turned around and saw him running towards me with neville trapesing behind "hey whats up" "nothing have you seen hermione or ron" "no why" "god where are they" harry said looking around, then i notice george on his own looking like a lost pup "hey george where's fred" i asked "i dont know he's been gone since last" "so has ron and hermione" harry said "must already at the challenge waiting for us" i said "yea" george, harry and neville said in unison.

so we got in the boats and rowed to the stand in the middle of the black lake. when we got there people were crowding and giving us the good luck speach. me and harry looked around for ron and hermione but there was no sign of them anywhere. everything started to calm down and the champions had gotten ready and lied up at the edge of the stand. it was so cold i was shivering, then dumbledore started to talke into his wand to make it louder "well all our champions are for the second task, which will start on my whistle. the have precisely an hour to recover has been taken from them on the count of three then one... two... three!". whilst dumbledore was speaking, i was muttering a ancient spell to help me breath underwater for hours, its the same one my parents used to go and see their mermaid friends, "powers of the sourcerers rise, find the object my heart lies, balance chakra, focus chi, lead me through this cruel cruel sea" i muttered about ten times and on the tenth time the whistle went off. so i jumped into the water to begin my task.

when i looked down i noticed the spell worked, i was a mermaid for a couple of hours or until i dry off. i had a pinkish tail and shell bra and what was my black hair was now blondewith pink streaks. once i regaind me focus on the task i started to swin in a random direction not knowing where i was going. as i was swimming the merpeople were keeping a close eye on me, until one of them upto me "crystal harper is that you" this merperson knows my mum oh my god "no im her daughter athena" she looked at me gone out "you look very much like her" now i am said because im thinking of my dead parents "you knew my mother" i asked in hope "knew her... we're practically family... how is she" "she died when i was six along with my father" if we werent in water you would be able to see the tears coming out of our eyes. after a few minutes silence the merperson spoke "anyway what are you doing down here the black lake is a dangerous place" damn i forgot about my task "im on a task, i got to find something that was taken from me" "i know where they are follow me" so we swam off together.

after a while i saw five floating people. as we got closer i noticed it was ron, hermione, fred, cho and fleur's little sister, i turned to the merperson "thank you so much... how can i repay you" "no need family of crystal is our family" then she swam off. i swam upto fred and looked upon his face, he looked peaceful, "so this is where you've been hiding" i chuckled to myself knowing he cant answer me back. then i saw harry approach "harry" i shout swimming quickly towards towards him, he seemed shocked at my tail "athena" i hugged him "come on we haven't got long" i said and readied my wand but i saw a shark coming my way. the weird thing is it had legs then i knew it was krum because of the durmstrang shorts. so i unlatched fred from the rope with my wand and held him close and swam back to harry to help "cedric said we haven't got long" "when was he here... i didnt see him" i asked frantically "just a sec ago" "right... anyway where's fleur i haven't seen her" "she must of pulled out" harry said detactching ron "we should take her take her little sister" i suggested "yea come on" so harry got her little sister and we headed back.

as we coming to the surface harry got dragged down "harry" i shouted "go on help these three i'll be fine" so i took a hold of ron and fleur's little sister and swam the rest of way. when we broke the surface the spell wore off and the guys woke up "come on guys this way" i said and lead them to the stands thats was just a few meters away. as we got closer people started to cheer, all four of us reached the edge and i helped the three up and back away a little when they were on the stand. then i saw cedric rund to the edge " athena where you going... come on get out of the water" he said trying to lure me back in "no i got to go and help harry" i shouted back and dove back into the water. i swan further and further down and saw an unconscience harry "damn his speel wore off" i said to myself and swam faster to reach him. i grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him up with me to the surface. as we got to the surface, we were bombarded by cheers and gasps at tha unconscience harry in my arms. so i swam back to the stands where ron, hermione, fred, george helped us out of the water.

i sat next to harry trying to dry off my tail but it wasnt happening due to the boys drooling all over it, "come on harry wake up" i heard hermione say whilst tapping his face and thats when he gasped for breath, the gang started to hug harry and he looked at me and said thank you and i nodded in return. my tail still wasnt drying so i stook my hands out above it and concentrated hard, thats when the water started to evoporate and my legs were back but that came with being naked the only down fall of that spell. every boy who could see be was wolf whistling and shouting out "she's fit" "sexy legs" except those who are my friends. then cedric came with a blanket and wrapped me in it "thanks" i said chattering my teeth because i was really cold "no problem" he replied kissing my head. most of the boys were still saying sexual stuff about me "knock it off guys" cedric shouted at them.

there were seperate conversations going on but that was until dumbledore spoke throw his wand "ladies and gentlemen we have reached our decision. mercheiftainess murcus has told us exactly what had happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each champion" dumbledore took a breath and everyone was whispering amongst themselves, whilst me and cedric were still cuddling and having the rest of the gang around us. dumbledore then continued "fleur delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the bubble-head charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal and failed to retrive her hostage... we award her twenty-five points" large amounts of cheers arose for her. "cedric diggory, who also used the bubble-head charm, was first to return one minute outside the time limit of an hour" everyone from hogwarts cheeres massively, he smiled and hugged me tighter, me and harry saw cho give cedric loving looks then we looked at each other with sadness over our faces cus shes after my man and harry had a thing for her. dumbledore once again continued "we therefore award him forty-seven points" i smiled and said "well done" he kissed me gently on my lips and returned listening to dumbledore "viktor krum used an incomplete transfiguration which was effective, and was second to returned with his hostage. we award him forty points" everyone clapped and cheered mainly durmstrang school "harry potter used gillyweed to great effect" dumbledore paused "he returned last and well out the time frame... however the mercheiftainess informed us that he was second to reach the hostages and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages, alongside miss harper, to safety not merely his own" he paused for a second time and everyones eyes were on me and harry but mainly harry. a few seconds later dumbledore caught his breath and began to talk again "most of the judges feels that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. however mr potters score is forty five points" the crowd abrupted in cheers and everyone noticed he was tying second place with cedric. it wasfinally quiet and dumbledore started again "and now our final champion athena lily harper, who used an ancient sourcerer's spell to turn herself into a mermaid, we were informed that she was the first to reach the hostages and taking into the account helping out mr potter in returning all of them then going back to save harry showing more bravery and courage... we award her forty-eight points" i was so speachless and the crowds went crazy with my name and cheering me on. hermione turned to me and said "your in first place athena" then cedric hug me tighter and kissed me passionately "congratulations" he said after he pulled away then he walked off to his friends and my friends surrounded me and piled hugs on me.


End file.
